halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael-127
Michael Terrince, '''usually identified as '''Michael S-127, '''now under the alias '''Michael Alie, is a SPARTAN-II commando and, at numerous points, was the commander of many Squads and Fireteams. Early-on, he was a member of Gold Team until around 2528, when he joined unit Omega Nine. Around 2531, along with Francisco-055, they were the only surviving members of Omega Nine, which led to a close relationship. After official relief of Omega Nine in 2532, he went on to command Marine and Army operations. This generally continued until 2539, during the Battle of Kholo. He became severely Wounded In Action (WIA) and was put out of duty. This warped his mental state to a point where he was deemed nearly Sociopathic and several advisors wanted him killed after he seemed to enjoy killing, mostly Covenant. However, a therapist named Anne Celle rekindled a lost childhood love of Drawing, which ultimately led to him feeling remorseful and mentally wounded from his actions. He returned and was placed in command of the unit Echo Team in 2549, which would go on to serve important battles, including the Battle of Sargasso, Battle of Skopje, and the Fall of Reach. Biography Early Childhood Michael was born in 2511, on the colony known as Harbor Dawn. His Mother was a Vet and lead to Michael knowing many animals in the local animal shelter. Despite being young, he was incredibly good at Art and Music, and was noted to have a incredibly powerful singing voice. This lead to him being taken to a concert for his 5th birthday, just a week before his Father, a UNSC Marine, departed to serve. He was reported KIA and devastated both Michael and His Mother. At some point, he had a crush on a girl in his school named Lea. He doubted she returned his feelings until some of her friends told him. While he planned to ask her out, he was ultimately abducted for the SPARTAN-II program soon later. After his flash clone died just a few weeks later, his Mother ultimately committed suicide. Abduction On August 17th, 2517, Michael was abducted just like the other SPARTAN candidates for the program. He was awake late in the night, trying to write down Lea's phone number, and ultimately tried to fight. This woke up his Mother, who screamed and tried fighting. She ultimately was knocked out and Michael was drugged. ONI covered it by saying that 2 men intruded in the house, but were detained by Police who had been called by a suspicious neighbor. "Michael" had a special day after the Police left, but was revealed to be the flash clone after he died a couple of weeks later. This led to his mother killing herself, which Michael was unaware of until many decades later. He was taken in slipspace to Reach, where all the SPARTAN candidates were trained and housed. He woke up in a bed in a room decorated much like His, and was greeted by a Doctor named Aimee at around 0500. Not long after, he was woken up by Franklin Mendez and, confusedly, taken to a showering area and told to dress in his cot when he was done. After about 14 minutes, he found Naomi Sentzke in the halls. They briefly conversed before being separated by a trainer. After getting dressed, his first day of training was about to begin. Training First year | Day I Michael was greeted by a trainer who told him that they were going to run. After a 3-mile run, they sat down and he got a cup of water. Running more, they came to a courtyard with the other candidates. There, they met Déjà, a dumb A.I responsible for continuing their education. They drank milk and ate crackers, while getting a history lesson on the Battle of Thermopylae. Afterwards, they were told they were going to a playground. This turned into a 2-mile run to a forested area of 20-meter tall wood poles, rope cargo nets, bridges, and knotted climbing ropes. Notably, Michael started drawing in the dirt before being forced via Humbler Stun Device to do 30 push-ups before training for the next few hours on the Ropes. Around 1130 hours, they were lined up into teams. His team had two children named Grace and Naomi, the girl he had spoken to. The game was called Ring The Bell, which involved crossing the ropes and bridges to ring a bell located on one of the poles. During the game, he helped his other team-mates. While he did want to get in front, he knew he had to help them to move on. He helped Naomi especially, and the entire team managed to finish second. ONI noted his leadership ability after this. Afterwards, Naomi and Michael became good friends. Eventually, Michael went to sleep after staying up till almost 0100 hours. First year | Day II The second-day, another round of Ring The Bell was played and, this time, they finished first. He noted that his lunch was slightly larger than yesterdays, but other than that, the only other training was extensive cardio. After the day, he was given drugs marked Melatonin that assisted in him falling asleep. Team Training /// Third Year | Day CC Gradually, the candidates had been matched up as teams against eachother. He was usually on Gold Team, led by Joshua, which also had Daisy, Grace, and Naomi on it. They began to exceed and were placed against Tango Company, a squad of UNSC Marines. Their goal was to capture their flag, on the other side of the nearly 450-meter long training area, and return it to their side with minimal damage. After winning several times, Tango was ordered to win no matter what, even if it meant injuring the kids. Gold Team won, but Grace had a broken leg and several bruises. = Augmentations On March 9th, 2525, Michael received his augmentations above Reach like the rest of the SPARTANs. The Chemical Exposure, experimental Surgeries, and other dangerous factors ultimately resulted in him being much larger and more powerful, albeit slightly injured. He woke up later and discovered that Thirty-Three of the children, including him and other Gold Team members, survived, while 12 were severely wounded and the other Thirty were killed. In reality, they were being preserved in hopes they could come back to serve later. Departure from Gold Team and formation of Omega Nine While Michael had been on Gold Team for his entire career, he ended up departing from the unit instead to become a part of a new team, Omega Nine. Omega Nine consisted of 2 SPARTAN-IIs and 4 ODSTs. The other SPARTAN, Francisco-055, was one of the highest-performing candidates in training. After training, the team departed for their first operation in 2529. Battle of Hat Yai The Battle of Hat Yai was an earlier battle of the Human-Covenant war. On the moist, humid rainforest planet the covenant had began attacking major cities. After they started glassing, Special Operations Sangheili were sent to recover Forerunner Artifacts. Omega-Nine was sent to the site via Orbital Deployment. On April 1st, 2529, at 1700 hours precisely, 5 SOEIVs departed from the UNSC ''Slight Hand ''with Omega Nine. They landed in the H̄xkhxy-s̄ū̀ s̄wrrkh̒ (Towers To Heaven) mountain range and began making their way to where the Covenant had been digging. Getting closer to the Xnus̄āwrīy̒ k̄hxng area, there were rapid increases in Covenant Forces. After going through 2 Covenant Wraiths, several Mgalekgolo closed onto the position. While Francisco and Michael made it out alive, the ODSTs were killed. Eventually, they manage to find the excavation site. They had been assigned explosives to seal the area, but it was heavily guarded. The area was being supervised by a CRS-Class Cruiser, the one Michael had pioneered a couple of years ago. There was also a massive platform that had a device that looked similar to a crane in function. Michael told Francisco to silently pick off security groups that are farther from the main site. He ended up finding the beam leading up into the Cruiser and managed to take control of the ship. There, he called for Pelican Evac for Francisco on the ground. He positioned above the pit and opened glassing fire, which destroyed the pit and Forerunner Artifacts. However, Francisco was located and taking rapid fire. By the time the op was over, he was listed WIA and Omega Nine was suspended and eventually disbanded. Military Days After Omega Nine was Disbanded in 2532, Michael went on several classified Military ops. This included the battles of Jericho VII, Battle of Charybdis IX, the Battle of New Constantinople, Battle of New Harmony, and the Battle of Leonis Minoris. However, the hardest would be 2538's Battle of Harbor Dawn, his birthplace and a major turning point for him. Battle of Harbor Dawn Visiting his Home A day after the assault on the carrier, Michael visited his hometown. It was little changed since he remembered it, tho he remarked he was surprised he did. He noted that, among other small changes, that the Town Square expanded and the Town Hall was completely different. His School had been converted into a High School. He also noted the addition of a large Rec Center. While in the town, he met a girl named San. She was running from what she thought was a large Bird of Prey, but was actually a stray Kig'Yar. Michael killed it out of sight, before the girl reappeared with her mother. She gasped in horror and remarked thanks, but that she had no idea that the Covenant had been attacking the planet. Michael then realized the woman was Lea, his childhood crush who returned his feelings. While he still remembered that, vaguely, he felt no emotion, mostly shock. He simply said You're Welcome for saving San, and that they needed to leave. He escorted them to a nearby spaceport, just as a CCS-Class Cruiser was reported being seen above Shimmer City, the Capital of Harbor Dawn. He said Goodbye to Lea and San, and regrouped with UNSC personnel. The Beach Conflict Shimmer City, located on a Beach, was under attack. He flew in with a team of SPARTAN-IIIs known as Gauntlet Team and went to the surface. Fighting invading covenant forces in the streets, the cruisers began glassing. Ignoring his orders, he hijacked a UNSC Pelican and flew up towards the carrier. Sustaining damage, he opened fire and caused a meltdown inside the cruiser. It crashed on the city, causing large loss of life. Some attempted to charge him for Murder and Disobeying Orders due to this, but he was relieved by Colonel Urban Holland. Aftermath In less than 3 weeks, the entire planet had been completely glassed. This had a negative effect on his Mental State that would contribute to Sociopathic Tendencies later-on. Eventually, he would serve in the Battle of Kholo. However, he would take almost fatal damage and was taken out of service. Listed as WIA, he was put in extensive recovery. The Ward In extensive recovery, Michael became quite depressed. This lead to eventual remorse and, eventually, sociopathic behavior. He was moved to a Mental Ward in 2541 and even killed three guards, one as young as Twenty. In the ward, he attempted punching through the walls. He was almost successful before being detained. He was forcibly strapped down permanently and was fed through tubes. This ultimately did not contribute to his mental state. A psychiatrist and xenolinguist named Anne Celle offered to give him personal therapy. This was permitted for a first session. During the first session, he was asked what he remembered of his past life before the SPARTAN program. He stated he remembered School, and playing Games. He also noted he remembered Drawing. After remarking he hadn't drawn in ages, Celle handed him a Sketchbook and Pencil. After about 6 minutes, he showed her the product : a extremely realistic oceanside landscape, with incredible detail. Celle assigned him a task of drawing a couple of hours a day. Rekindling his lost love for it, he eventually recovered. Feeling intense remorse for what he had done, he was deemed less dangerous by ONI. He gave Anne a box of chocolate before being put in command of Echo Team. Echo Team In 2549, Michael had been put in command of a SPARTAN team called Echo Team. It consisted of Him, Francisco, and three SPARTAN-IIIs: Alissa A-235, Raleigh A-300, and Sojorn G-122. The SPARTAN-IIIs, some of the most Elite of their own, were given MJOLNIR armor putting them on level with the SPARTAN-IIs. Their first major conflict was the Fall of Arcadia. They were also noted to have had some contribution during the Paris-IV Conflict. In 2550, they were in the Battle of Gamma Pavonis VII. They participated in the Battle of Fumirole, along with Gauntlet Team and NOBLE Team in 2552. They were supposed to participate in the Battle of Meridian, but were taken off because of all their operations. Fall Of Reach The most important battle of Echo Team was during the Fall of Reach; They were deployed on-board the UNSC ''Redhart, ''a Paris-Class Heavy Frigate, to attack a SDV-Class Heavy Corvette positioned above one of the Space Elevators near the city. While the Frigate drove it off and allowed some to get up the Elevator, the Corvette attacked and destroyed the ship. Echo Team escaped, albeit without Raleigh. Afterwards, they were sent to civilian evacuation operations in the main city. While they managed to evacuate over 200 people, they were forced to retreat after a Phantom forced them out of their position. They were pinned by a group of Zealots, and while Michael, Alissa, and Sojorn escaped, Francisco was pinned by a Zealot and ended up being stabbed. This contributed to PTSD and Stress afterwards which led to him leaving the SPARTAN Program. September 2nd, 2552 On September 2nd, 2552, Michael went onboard the UNSC ''Glimmering Beacon ''and had conflicting thoughts about resigning as a SPARTAN, if that was even possible. Resigning from Echo Team and the SPARTAN-II program. Fed up with his years of being a SPARTAN, he ultimately resigned from Echo Team and went to Colonel Urban Holland about retiring. After an extensive and long-lasted debate, Michael was slated to be Removed from the MJOLNIR suit and the Crystalline Jumpsuit on December 15th, 2552. It was removed that day and he adopted the alias of Michael Alie.